Dear Diary I Think I'm In Love
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: Chad admits he's in love with Sonny in his diary. But happens when Portlyn finds it and shows it to her? CHANNY!


"I'm bored!" Exclaimed Tawni, my female castmate and best friend.

"So am I, where's Nico and Grady when you need em'?" I said. Next thing I know Portlyn busted down our door.

"Portlyn? What are you doing here?" Tawni yelled.

"I am here for this." She stated, holding out a blue book with golden letters written across it and a name in the corner that I couldn't quite make out.

"What is _that_?" I questioned, gesturing towards the book she still had pointed at my face.

"This," She started. "Is a book."

"No duh." I heard Tawni mutter under her breath."And why do have 'The Book'," She made quotation signs around the words 'the book' in our dressing room?" She asked. To tell the truth, I was wondering the same thing.

"This book isn't just any book, its Chad's diary." At this I let out a loud laugh.

"Cha-Chad has a-a diary?" I tryed to say between laughs.

"Yes, and here's the really funny part, its all about you!" I stopped laughing.

"M-me?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'." It won't be long until he realizes that I took it, so just read this page." She handed the book to me. I started to do as told and my eyes widened in shock at the words on the page. Mostly, the first few words. And no they weren't Dear diary. (Well, they were but not the point.) It read...

Dear diary,

Today I realized I'm in love with Sonny Munroe.

I slammed the book shut, I couldn't read any longer."What's wrong?" Asked Tawni. I glanced at Portlyn and she just had a smug look on her face. Of course she knew what it said.

I turned my attention back to Tawni, unable to say anything, I carefully handed her the dreaded book. Her eyes scanned the page and gradually widened. What happened next was the suprise of all suprises.

"Ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"What? Knew what?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"That Chad was in love with you!" She yelled, and started jumping again.

"You know Tawni," I began." There's a difference between being in love and loving someone." But I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Chad actually being in love with me.

" Thank you, Sonny for useless fact #107." She stated, handing the book back to me. I read the first few lines again and sure enough, clearly written in blue pen, Chad was in love with me.

"He's in love with me?" I asked, more to myself than the two girls standing in my dressing room.

"Yeah, he does. Do you feel the same way?" Portlyn, who I almost completly forgot was still in the room, questioned.

"I-" My words were cut off by the door being flown open for the second time today.

"Portlyn!" Yelled the voice that was all to familiar.

"What?" She said trying to act innocent, which wasn't really working.

"Give me my journal." He said motioning is hand in a 'give me' way.

"I don't have your stupid little diary, Chad." She said seriously.

"Its not a diary, its a journ-" Once spotting the blue book in my lap, he finally realized she was telling the truth. He turned to me and his face burned a deep red.

"You didn't re-re-read it, did you?" He nervously stuttered.

"No." I said, plainly. His face returned to its previous color. He walked up to me and cautiously took the book from my lap. He slowly started for the exit, I watched his retreating figure.

I guess this was a good enough time as any, so I stood up and said,"Its good to know that you love me, Cooper." He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards me and his face turned a deeper shade of red than it was before.

"Wh-wh-what?" He stuttered. Man, there was alot of stuttering going on today."You said you didn't read it. Why did you lie?" He asked. He looked kinda hurt.

I Ignored his last question and went on."You know, Chad, this would be _really_ embarrasing if the person you were in love with, didn't love you back." His face got even redder."To bad its not one of those moments." This time, it was my turn to blush.

"You love me?" He asked, nervously. I bit my lip and finally spoke.

"No," I stated simply. his face fell."_I'm in love with you_." He smiled. No, not a smirk or a cocky grin.

A genuine smile.

I started to get lost in his sparkly ocean blue eye. Forget what I said earlier about what Tawni said being the suprise of suprises, this beat it, no doubt.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerkthrob, drama snob, mayor of Jerksville, ambassador of Jerkslovakia, kissed me.

He kissed me.

HE kissed me.

He KISSED me.

He kissed ME.

No matter how you put it, it was just as amazing. Realizing Tawni and Portlyn were still in the room, I pulled away. Which brings me to now.

Dear diary,

Today I realized I'm In love with Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
